Our Dancing Days
by TheStoriesWillNeverEnd
Summary: Two years after the events of the first series, on Rhydian's 17th brithday, Maddy begins to feel an excruciating pain in her heart, and unknown to her, Rhydian feels the same. As the full moon draws in, the two can't keep away from each other. But Rhydian's return poses a threat...and the wild wolfbloods will do anything to keep them apart, but question is: why? R&R! x
1. Chapter 1 - Skin

_Skin - Zola Jesus_

_"I have full cause of weeping, but this heart shall break into a hundred thousand flaws or ere I'll weep." - Shakespeare_

* * *

Maddy's POV

It was raining. There was just dark grey clouds hanging overhead in the night sky, and not a ray of sunshine in sight, and suddenly the idea of running to school seemed like torture, especially without him.

It had been around two years, and many people had gotten over him, especially people like Jimmie, who only remember him as the outcast who ran away; just another person passing through. Even Shannon and Tom, although not completely the same, had learnt to live on. Yet not me. I was still waking up with a heavy heart and at least once a week, with tear trails on my cheeks. My Mam and Dad had tried to encourage me to move on, but they still say I'm always closed in on myself, and that I confined myself to my bed most of the time. My grades dropped, and suddenly it felt as though there was no point of me being there anymore.

So that morning wasn't much different, to be honest. I woke up in time for school and dragged myself to the bathroom. I showered, changed and went on with my everyday routine as normal, if normal is the right word. As I walked downstairs, Mam was coming up. She frowned a little at me, then her expression turned to something that made her seem upset. I ignored her, just as I did with pretty much everyone in the morning these days. Dad was downstairs cooking breakfast, but I just grabbed a slice of toast, put my shoes on and walked out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye.

I didn't run, but rather I let my clothes get soaked in the rain that battered down onto me. I got a little way down the road before a car pulled up behind me. I turned round to see Mam inside, beckoning me to come in. Even if I had ignored her this morning, I wouldn't turn this down. I opened the door and hopped into the front seat. I glanced towards Mam for a second, which was a mistake, and she smiled at me, but that now made me feel bad.

She didn't say a word before we got to school, which in all honestly was not a long drive away, but it still seemed like a lifetime before she finally said "Have a nice day at school." The classic farewell by mothers everywhere, but then she added something. "Make yourself proud." This was what I pondered over for the rest of day. I met Shannon and Tom at the entrance to the school and greeted them quietly. Then they started having a conversation, including me even though I wasn't talking, just as they had done for two years.

The day passed painfully slowly, but for once, I actually payed attention in lessons, making an effort to achieve slightly higher than my already terrible marks. It didn't matter though, because at lunchtime, I began to feel a strange burning sensation in my chest. It wasn't too overwhelming, but it still hurt. I tried to hide it, but after two failed attempts at not cringing in pain, Shannon and Tom saw there was something wrong.

"Maddy? Are you ok?" Tom asked me. I nodded, but they clearly didn't believe me.

"Maddy what's wrong?" Shannon asked, in that soothing voice she used in the first few weeks after he left to calm me down and comfort me as I cried.

"Nothing, ok? Just leave it!" I told them. But they persisted and when it neared the end of lunch, they forced me to leave.

"Maddy, just go home, ok?" Tom pointed out.

"Yeah, there's clearly something wrong and your Mam is the person to go to!"

"We'll cover for you and all, just text us when you get home."

Finally, I gave up and went home. The rain was still coming down, but not as heavy as before, but enough to still put me off running, and this time I really did make the whole journey on foot, letting the rain soak my damp clothes, but Mam and Dad were there when I got home, waiting. Dad was even standing outside in the rain. They must have caught my scent nearby.

Dad's mouth formed a straight line when he caught sight of me, and then he walked a couple of paces to catch me before I reached the front door. He put his hand in my back and guided me inside. Mam was already there with a box of tissues and a towel. She took me upstairs and told me to take a shower, which I gratefully responded to. When I got out, I got changed into my pyjamas, even though it was only sometime between two thirty and three in the afternoon, and crawled under the covers on my bed, my hair still soaking wet and unbrushed. I quickly texted Shannon and Tom to say I was alright, even though I really wasn't. The burning sensation was still there, and it seemed to get more painful each second. However, I didn't inform my Mam of this, and instead tried to get to sleep. It was hard, especially with the light and pain, but I managed to sleep for a few hours, before I woke up suddenly.

I glanced to the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was 23:47. That's when there was suddenly a bright flash, and a few seconds later, a low rumble that chilled my bones. When I saw asleep, the storm had got worse and worse. However, it was then I realised I'd woken up at a perfect time, almost as if the storm had happened to wake me.

I sat up and pulled the covers off me, before walking over to the chest of drawers. I opened the second from the bottom draw, as quietly as I could since these drawers were awfully creaky, and pulled out the package. I'd bought it and wrapped it around two weeks previous, when I suddenly felt the urge to do it, since I wanted to pick out the perfect gift.

Then I walked back to my bed and sat right at the heart of it, placing the package in front of me. I'd left my curtains open, so I could see the rain pouring down like a waterfall curtain outside. The burning sensation had come back, and this time it was bigger than anything I'd felt before, but I remained as I was, until the time came. When it did change to the time, there was a bright white flash from outside. The two had come together in perfect synchronisation, eerily.

When the thunder came, I whispered into the darkness, but it was as if the sky was trying to drown away everything I said. "Happy Birthday."

_It hurts Rhydian, it hurts._

* * *

**Hey everybody, welcome to my new story, Our Dancing Days! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I plan on updating when I can, though chances are it will be around the time of the wolfblood episodes (uk).**

**Thanks, please review! enjoy x**


	2. Chapter 2 - Kiss the Rain

_Kiss the Rain - Yiruma_

_"The marks humans leave are too often scars." - John Green_

* * *

There was a rabbit hopping around the garden as the dim pink light stiped the grey sky, trying to be noticed despite the stormy weather. The thunder had subsided, but the rain still poured down, so all I could hear was the violent pitter-patter of the rain on my window. The rabbit bounced over to a tree, hoping to shelter from the rain. I'd woken up that morning to feel an even more torturous pain in my heart and an agonising headache. Rhydian's face had haunted my dreams last night; the cheeky smile he used to give me drowning me in my tears, much like the rabbit in the rain. However, the rabbit was smart. It knew where to hide, but I didn't; I let the pain consume me. Suddenly, out of nowehere, a white bird flew out from the entangled branches of the tree. However, it made my heart skip a beat, for the bird was a dove, the sign of hope. _Rhydian_.

I headed for the bathroom, because turning away from the window had left me in a dark prison, and I need to go somewhere light, somewhere where I could see everything and distract myself from the torture; to focus on something other than the pain. Yet it was no use, for all I could think about was the burning that crawled through my veins, begging me to change. I could only watch as the girl in front of my eyes turned into an animal; black veins crawling up her cheeks and her usual brown eyes shining a deadly golden. "NO!" I shouted at the mirror. I still had some human strength, and now, with not knowing what was happening to me, stopping the everlasting agony was my only goal.

Mam and Dad burst into the room not thirty seconds later. I think I stumbled backwards, catching a short glimpse of them, before staring right at the bright light which only made my headache worse, and toppled into the bath – I couldn't remember much. All I could recall was the burning and a name. A name that screamed out from within me, desperately trying to grasp control and waiting for the moment I moved my lips.

Whatever happened next happened fast. Man kept telling me to speak, to say something coherent, that much my subconciousness could memorize, but at the time, I could not hear her. All I could comprehend was the name. His voice rang in my head, saying my name over and over, begging me to come to him.

Dad picked me up, took me to my room and lay me on my bed before disappearing. Mam was the one who stayed and told me to breath. I took six deep breaths; in and out, forcing whatever human power I had left to keep going. The pain rippled through body like a surging fire. Then I glanced to my right, where I saw the unopened still laying perfectly still on my bedside table, and again, all I could see was his name.

The pain was not a side affect of the transformation process, the pain was a side affect of rejecting the force, the pull. It pushed, trying to break through, but unable to tear through the invisible bearrier. I kept breathing, just as Mam had told me to, but his voice kept ringing in my ears and it was hard to think of anything. All I could hear, could think, was his name.

The wolf within was almost out, and by now his name was everything. All I could breathe was his name, and that's when it broke through. "RHYDIAN!" I screamed.

Then all of a sudden, it stopped, and the pain was gone.

Rhydian's POV

_Maddy. Maddy. Maddy_. The night before my seventeenth birthday was not a particularly joyful one. I mean, yes I did have my family, but I wasn't complete without her, and on top of that, there was a strange flickering ache in my heart. I saw against a tree I sat leant on a million times before and gazed at the stars. Each burned with a bright intensity, making sure it claimed it's small space in the sky.

The atmosphere was tense; not a sound anywhere other than the gentle rustle of leaves. I shuffled slightly, so I was kneeling, and placed my fingertips on the ground and looked up at the sky. I got the warm feeling again, the one I recieved every time I used Eolas, which nowadays was reasonably often. If it was not required, or it wasn't to carry out my jobs here in the wild, it was because I wanted to check on her, and tonight was no different.

I found her alone, in her room, alseep on her bed. For a moment everything seemed still and as it should be, but then she suddenly sat upright and I caught sight of her pained expression. I took a gaspy breath in, unsure as to what was happening. I was unsure of the exact time, but I was sure it was nearing midnight, and therefore nearing my birthday. With this in mind, I decided to stay watching her. If I couldn't be with her, and this was as close as I could get, then this was all that mattered.

Maddy's face was not only an image of pain, however, for there were faint tear stains on her cheeks. She had been crying. A rush of guilt ran through me. _How could I leave her?_ Of all the terrible things that could have happened, leaving her was one of the worst. All the moments I could have spent with her, laughing and chatting our days away, were all gone, and it was all my fault.

Maddy pulled her covers off and got out of bed. Her skinny legs glowed in the frozen moonlight, despite the heavy rain clouding the moon. She softly padded over to a chest of drawers, kneeled down and looked around the room, hesitating so all was silent, before continuing on. She gently tugged at one of the drawers until it was open enough for her to pull out something covered in wrapping paper; a present. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to work out the reason for her to have a gift in her hands.

The answer only came to me after she had placed the present on the bed, before sitting back down on it. I'd like to think that I don't cry, but the overwhelming feeling that rushed through me was too much, and soon tears were spilling down my face. Even now, after two years, she still remembered.

_Maddy, I love you_.

She stared out of the window, boring her eyes into the rain, and it felt like she was looking at me, for this was from where I could see her. Her eyes were still as beautiful, but they were weary and I could sense her fear. A soft tear rolled down the side of her face and for a moment it was just her and me, together in this one-way silent conversation.

All of a sudden, there was a bright flash that took me by surprise. Maddy herself looked unfazed, like she was waiting for something. Then, three seconds later, it came. The loud thunder almost overpowered what she said, but it was still audible. "Happy Birthday Rhydian." I smiled. For a moment, everything was perfect.

Then the most harrowing agony came, and the moment ended.

* * *

**Okay before I go any further, I would just like to say: WOW. I post the first chapter and then five days later I come back to find out I have 8 reviews, 18 favourites and 26 followers! Seriously guys, thank you so much! I love you all! I never in a million years expected this to happen...like ever.**

**So thank you for that, and I also hope you enjoyed chapter two! As you may have noticed, my chapters are called the song that inspired me for them, and Skin and Kiss the Rain are so beautiful, and I greatly encourage you to go and listen to them!**

**Also, I just want to make something clear. Although many of the aspects of this story you may have already seen in other stories, I just want to say that I actually thought of the whole idea of this story BEFORE I even started reading wolfblood fanfiction. It was only afterwards I realised, so I'd like to just point that out! Thanks for understanding, sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy x**


	3. Chapter 3 - Impossible

_Impossible - James Arthur (originally by Shontelle)_

_"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." - Aristotle_

* * *

The hazy golden sunset poured into the room, illuminating the room with a glowing demeanour; a very different atmosphere to the one that had enveloped me earlier. There was a half-empty glass of water, beside the still unopened present; possibly always to be that way, that reflected the soft pink light which shone and lit up corners of the room that otherwise would have remained dark. My mobile beeped for the hundredth time today, probably another of Shannon's texts asking of my whereabouts. Obviously, after the incident that had happened that morning, my parents had kept me at home.

Mam walked in just as the last note sounded, holding a mug in her hands. She placed the mug beside me, next to the water, then checked my temperature, as if that would help. "Shannon and Tom are here, would you like me to send them in?" I mumbled a quiet 'yes' in response, but she seemed to understand well enough for she left the room, and thirty seconds later, my two best friends walked in.

"Maddy?" Tom asked, his voice laced with fear. From the expression on Shannon's face, I could tell she felt the same. "Are you ok?" I nodded silently in reply.

"Yeah, it was worse earlier." I said, my voice expressionless, despite the emotions running through me, purposely avoiding having to talk about the subject of the morning, but my friends were just too curious. They exchanged glances, frowns planted on their faces.

"What was worse earlier?" Shannon questioned, her voice a clear mix of confusion and excitement. I took a shaky breath in.

"The pain." I looked up at them from beneath the blanket, confusion written all over them, and shrugged. "I don't know what it means or why it's happening, all I know is that the cold liquid Dad gave me made it stop." It was true. I still was no wiser of the cause of my agony, but I was pretty sure my parents did know, they just weren't telling me. Earlier, when Dad fed me the liquid, I caught them stealing a glance at each other; eyes wide and lips parted, a knowing expression, and a silent conversation occurred, one that seemed to be about me, but I was not allowed to be part of.

Shannon sat on the end of the bed, carefully avoiding my feet, while Tom simply continued to stand alone awkwardly. Shannon's expression had softened, while To, still look worried, but I could rely on Shan to do what I wanted without having to actually ask for it. "You didn't really miss much today. The only sort of drama was the Ks crying over Rhydian, with it being his birthday." I had to admit, that put a small smile on my face, especially since it reminded me that I was not to only that seemed to miss him.

"But," Tom began, exaggerating the word 'but', "Mr Jeffries is making us do a history essay."

"Tom!" Shannon replied, surprised at Tom, "That essay's an important part of our A level remember!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's alright for you Einstein, you could get full marks if you had to write the essay now."

"Yeah while some of us actually have to study!" Tom added and I nodded in agreement. This is how the rest of their visit went and for a moment, I was able to forget everything. They even managed to make me laugh, something I had not done in months. It was only when they left, however, did I realised that all the while I was talking and actually participating in a conversation, the pain had slowly been creeping back.

At first, it seemed like nothing, but when Dad came in carrying a tray of food in the evening, he seemed to notice that something was wrong. "Emma!" he called. He put the the tray to one side before rushing into the bathroom, at which point my mam rushed into the room. By now, I was breathing hard and fast; the wolf was stronger this time and I could only helplessly fight it from within. Mam ran into the bathroom, where Dad seemed to be fiddling with a bottle of clear liquid.

"What are you doing?" Just give it to her!" Mam shouted desperately, them dad replied, in a much more hushed tone.

"She needs a much stronger dose. It's a full moon tomorrow, remember?" He stared directly at my mam, eyes narrowed, whilst mam's eyes were widened, as if she finally understood something.

"And he's much further away than you were to me..." This confused me a lot. Despite the severe pain that was intensifying every second, I could hear still, not that I could comprehend the conversation unfolding. _Than you were to me?_ What did that mean? More so, who was 'he'?

My answer was given to me just the second after, when the pain got worse, and his name burned me from inside again, and that was when I realised. Suddenly, as before, I felt nothing. The cold liquid touched my lips and trickled down my throat, simmering away the pain and the urge to transform.

The night had already drawn in; there were glistening speckles lighting the dark sky. An almost full moon loomed over us, reminding us of what was to come the following evening, but for now, I was siting reasonably comfortably on the sofa, wrapped in a thick multi-coloured quilt and held a mug of hot chocolate in my hands, which was slowly burning my fingers, but I didn't mind. I leaned into Mam as I had done so many times as a child. Even at sixteen, sometimes all I really needed was this.

"That's impossible," I whispered, in reply to my father's statement. He bent over and shook his head.

"No it's not Maddy. You have to believe us."

"You want me to believe that there are such things as soul mates? That's the sort of thing you find in fairy stories!"

"Maddy..." Mam began, but Dad continued the conversation.

"It's not like that exactly. Maddy, remember that wolves, they mate for life?" He paused, waiting for a reply, which I finally gave him in the form of a mumble after debating whether to or not. "Well the thing is, they don't just mate for life, there's a much deeper connection from the moment something, usually quite big, happens. Then they are bound together." This took a moment to digest, but when it did sink in, my head started pounding and I jumped up! spilling the remnant of the hot chocolate on the floor and rushed to my room, slamming the door after me.

Questions started spinning around in my head, getting louder and stronger with every breath. One, in particular, throbbed in the core of my mind. _Do you love Rhydian?_

_What did Dad mean about Rhydian and me?_ The questions kept scraping the insides of my brain. I looked out of the window, and gazed up at the almost perfectly round white ball in the sky.

"Impossible," I breathed, but in my head, I knew it was anything but.

* * *

**And voila. Chapter completed! Sorry I'm a bit late, had about five tests this week and then my computer broke...**

**So yeah, I'm presuming most of you caught the last episode of series 2 (no words can explain how emotional I'm feeling right now), but I'm not going to spoil it...yet, for all you American folk out there!**

**Finally, I'm going away this half term so I won't be able to be post the next chapter until Thursday 7th of November (sorry!), but enjoy this chapter until then! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 - We Remain

_We Remain - Christina Aguilera_

_"Sometimes waiting is the hardest thing of all." - Luanne Rice_

* * *

I wish I could say that everything was fine in the morning, and that I woke up with a real smile on my face. I would skip my way down the stairs and brush off any of the horrible nightmarish thoughts from my mind. I would genuinely enjoy eating breakfast, rather than just putting up with it. But demons could hide in even the brightest places. The Sun rose up creating a hazy look in the sky, as if someone had put a smudgy sheet of glass over the view and pretended like that was how it really looked like. The trees from the woods suddenly looked dark and dangerous from the outside, for the light was not strong enough to reach between the branches. It was a pretty average morning look for Stoneybridge.

However, from the moment I gasped myself awake, I knew that something was wrong. I tried to breath normally, to escape something; to find freedom. I was not granted it. Instead, I was left has perplexed as a goldfish, trying to work the answer out in my head, but there were only two things my brain was responding to; only two things that I could think of. One was a name, the other was a feeling. _Rhydian. Pain._ even know I was doing it, so I was walking slowly but swaying from side to side, like

I remember standing up, but that's as far as I could go. From then on I had no control over my actions, my body was moving for me. I shoved the door open and staggered down the hallway towards the stairs. In any other situation, I would be going away from the stairs, but since I had no control over what I was doing, I had no choice but to walk over to the stairs. Then I started to walk down them, taking the steps one by one. Except I didn't I was drunk. I heard voices travelling upstairs, but I didn't comprehend who it was. Then I tripped; put one foot over the other, and fell.

By the time I had regained consciousness, I was well aware of my surroundings. Though, it did take me a moment to figure out my exact location. When I'd worked out I was on the floor of the kitchen, I began to try and listen to what people were saying, though frankly it was hard because of the excruciating pain that was ripping its way through my body. "Maddy, you need to breath," I heard my Mam say to me. I response, I tried to breath and follow her command, because I knew if I could I was doing alright. Yet even though I could hear her, and couldn't follow through. Instead I screamed out in pain. Every time I screamed louder, the pain got worse. Then someone I hadn't expected said something.

"What's wrong with her?" Shannon asked, surprising me enough that I let out a huge gasp. Even so, I let out another whimpered scream. Then I felt hands on my bare arms and I let out anther gasp. I'd forgotten that I was still in my vest top and shorts and the hands were extremely cold. Yet I knew who it was. It was Shannon and she was comforting me. "Maddy it's ok, you're going to be alright." The words were no use, though, and the pain just got worse and worse.

The surprises just kept coming. "Nothing's wrong with her, technically. All that's happening is she's feeling this pull, and the wolf side it trying to take over, the pain that she's feeling is simply her human side rejecting the pull," someone explained, and I recognised that someone being my Gran, who I hadn't seen in years_. What is she doing here?_

"Pull?" Shannon asked. "Pull to what?" I knew the answer to that question, for it was one of the two things I could properly think about, if thinking about how your body seems to be on fire counts. It was him, like it always will be. I could tell Gran was just about to answer Shannon's question, but my lips were already going to scream out his name, so that gave Shannon her answer. "Rhydian!" My body reacted to the screaming and the wolf began to take over. I clenched my hands when I felt the weird feeling of the blood in my veins changing, making them stand out in a dark shade of night. My eyes turned golden, leaving the human brown behind. I was too close. The pain got worse as my body tried to fight it_. Rhydian._ A single tear rolled down my cheek. I hated this. All I wanted was for it to be over. _Please come back Rhydian._

Then Tom spoke up. "Then what about Rhydian, what will it be like for him?" For a moment, everything was silent, including me, because my brain had picked out his name, so was immediately drawn to knowing what the answer was to the question. Also because I generally wanted to know, I wanted to know what this was going to be like for Rhydian.

Dad took a deep breath before answering, as though he didn't want anyone to know. If my Mam felt something, he must have done. _But what is he hiding?_ "For the male counterpart, the pull is stronger." I managed to take a deep breath. It was stronger? What did that mean?

"Doesn't that mean the pain's stronger?" Shannon pointed out, her scientist brain already kicking in. I tried to weigh out what she was saying, but there was suddenly a huge force of pain in my heart and I half-screamed, half-gasped in shock. I looked up, but my vision was becoming blurry. All I could see was hazy light and it created a pounding headache.

"C'mon Daniel!" my Gran called out. I heard quick footsteps coming towards me and then something cool liquid met my lips, and even before I had taken it down, I knew exactly what is was.

"NO!" I screamed out. As much as I wanted the pain to stop, I didn't want to go under, but it was too late, and within seconds, I was going unconscious. _Rhydian, please_.

* * *

**Hey y'all! So I'm early, but it's quite short chapter compared with the others and it's just Maddy reflecting more on her pain, so it's more a filler chapter than anything, but it was still key. But I promise I'm also going to post another chapter tomorrow, and that chapter is basically gonna be the biggest chapter yet! Some of the reasons why this is happening, what happens on the night of the full moon and...the return of Rhydian Morris (duh duh DUH!) so come back tomorrow to find out what happens!**

**Thanks again and again for all those wonderful reviews, followers, and favorites, it means a lot to me...**

**ENJOY! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 - Demons

**A/N - if you came here today because I told you I would be back today, please make sure you have read the previous chapter which I posted yesterday**

* * *

_Demons - Imagine Dragons_

_"Love is needing someone." - Sarah Dessen_

* * *

When I woke up, I was covered in sweat. Whether that was because I was hot or whether I was ill I do not know, because it could have been either. I also noticed when my eyelids fluttered open, that I was no longer in the kitchen, nor was I in my bed. I was in the den. The ceiling lights, though actually quite dim, blinded my eyes, creating a hazy sheet over them and I had trouble opening them fully. I felt arms around me, for I was leaning against my Mam's torso. I heard her whisper comforting words into my ear. "It's ok." I forced myself to look up. Standing in front of us was my Dad and Gran, both with hard expressions on their faces, but they looked content, like that feeling when you've been expecting something bad, and it hadn't happened, so you were happy, but worried it could still happen. Everything was silent and how it should be, painless.

That was when I woke up fully and felt the full force of the pull my parents had vaguely described. Whatever Dad had given me, it had worked at the time, but now the pain was worse than anything I'd ever felt. I didn't last long. I took just one jump out of Mam's embrace to transform. Whatever strength the human within me had left, was simply too weak to even try to fight against the wolf, let alone win. On the plus side, the pain had vanished. There was not one trace of what I had felt for the previous two days left inside me, and for a moment all I could do was yelp in happiness.

However, my celebration was short-lived. It wasn't over. The pain may have disappeared, yes but it was replaced by something else; the pull. It was hard to describe. There certainly wasn't a horrific pain, but there was a sort of dull ache in my heart, which added to the invisible force, I felt the sudden need to do the only thing that would cure this ache in my heart; find Rhydian. I scampered over the den trapdoor-like opening and tried to jump up high enough to push it open. With every bound the need grew stronger. I was getting more and more frustrated and desperate. I started to bark all around the place, demanding help and releasing the anger.

My family took action. Obviously, they'd been expecting this, so my Dad tried to make a grab for me, but I was too quick. I leaped up onto the upper floor area of the den and glared at my family. Gran looked the calmest, unlike my parents, but then she would have already been through this surely and this would be the second time she saw this, the first time with her own daughter, my Mam. She placed a hand on Mam's upper arm. "Don't," she began to explain, "The moon's nearly up anyway. She can't get out and you'll be able to guard her better as a wolf."

"But-" Mam began to rebuke, but Gran wasn't having any of that.

"No, you know this is normal. I have seen this before, remember?" Mam glanced at Dad and they took each other's hands, before turning back to me and giving me a small nod, going against what they had done about thirty seconds earlier. That's how we all stood for the next few minutes, just looking at one another, before the moon finally took over. I was fighting back the urge to continue to try and get out, but every time I took a tiny step to the left, my parents took an even larger one. I was trapped, and this is how it was, until three wolves stood in front of me. I realised that if the moon had come up now, I must have been out for most of the day, for it was still mid-morning when I came downstairs. Yet that didn't matter to me anymore. All I cared about right now was finding Rhydian, and I was determined to do no matter what the cost. _Rhydian, I'm going to find you._

However, that was the point when I looked back at what my Dad had said earlier, about the pull for the male. He said it was stronger. _What did that mean?_ Rhydian lived in the wild, so he would have no place to lock himself up and be guarded by his own family to stop him running to me, because I knew that's what he would do, and if what he felt was anything like I'd felt without the liquid, which I'm pretty sure he didn't have either, he would have turned long ago and running right now. _Was he running to me?_

I took my chances. I leapt down and made a dash for the door, but it was no use. The metal bar door was firmly locked; there was no getting out. I turned around and weighed my options for trying to open the other exit, but it was already too late. My Mam may be around the same height as me in human form, but since I was technically not an adult and was still in her pack, I was still her cub, so she had more authority, which came with the power to stop me, so she was a definitely obstacle. Then my Dad appeared next to her, and I knew it was no use. As a tall male in real life, that came with the gift of being the largest wolf in the house, and I knew I was no use against him too. He was too domineering. Being the smallest wolf came with a cost.

So I had no choice but to turn and go to the opposite corner of the room, away from any exits. The ache in my heart got stronger, not enough that it became unbearable, but enough that it caused discomfort and made me depressed. Fortunately, there was a large bed of straw here, so I could curl up and attempt to ignore everyone else. Though that was never going to be the case and Mam curled up beside me, blocking any form of escape I had. I sulked down and simply try to put up with it. With each slow second, the pulling force seemed to get stronger, and the need to find him got more powerful. His name was all I could think about. Yet I couldn't do anything about it, I could just simply stay put. I howled out in sadness into the night.

Some time later, I finally realised I could smell Shannon and Tom upstairs. What were they doing here? The answer came to me pretty quickly, for there was simply only one explanation possible. Mam and Dad had asked them to stay in case he came, in case he arrived in the dead of night, and Mam and Dad couldn't help him. What they thought Shannon and Tom could so with him I was not sure, because Mam and Dad had firmly sealed all exits, and therefore all entrances. Then I suddenly became angry. They did not want me to be harmed, yet they still were willing to risk Rhydian's safety by making him come to me, rather than the other way round. I wanted to snap at them, but then another thought came to me just before I did. _They couldn't help him_. I stopped and paused. _They have no idea where he is_.

A sense of relief came over me, but also annoyance, because I had been ready to snap and that my parents were right, again, but it was also because it was a reminder than I, too, had no idea where Rhydian was. Wherever he was, however, I now needed him here. _Please, Rhydian_. With that, I fell asleep, but with the dull ache still there, threatening a restless sleep and this is what I was granted.

I was the first to wake in the morning. The pull was still there, so of course the first thing I tried to do was escape and give into the pull. As I was tiptoeing across the room as quietly as I could, I was surprisingly filled with excitement and happiness, probably because the wolf within me could sense that we were trying to find Rhydian. No matter how strong the pull supposedly was, nothing could match the force of the full moon, so I had transformed back. The funny thing was, I felt no urge to transform into a wolf again. That was when I realised something else. The ache in my heart, although there was still a small trace of it, had mostly gone. It only took me a millisecond to work out why this was. _He was close_.

I made a run for the door, but it was as if my parents had been awake the whole time, because before I could even get there, Dad stood against it, right hand on one of the bars, forcing it to stay shut. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. _How dare him!_ Then I heard Mam and Gran behind me. "Don't Maddy," Mam said. I whipped around to face her, desperation written all over my face.

"But he's close Mam! I can sense it!" I tried to reason with her, but it was no use, and for once, my Gran agreed, even though her expression very clearly told me that she knew I wasn't lying.

"No Maddy, your Mam's right. You shouldn't leave the den, not just yet. When he's here," Gran explained. Gran and Mam moved round so they were standing next to Dad; all in a line in front of me. I pondered over what Gran had said.

"But he is he -" I began to exclaim, but then I weighed out the rest of what Gran had said. "Wait what do you mean stay in the den?" I frowned. I was confused at what Gran had said, even though it was very easy to understand. Mam gave me a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry Maddy." Then Dad unlocked the door and I figured out their intentions.

"NO!" Yet, it was over. They'd already gone. They'd rushed through the door like mice, but left me behind. "You can't leave me here!" I cried through the bars. I know the cry would travel up the stairs, but not much further. It was stuck here. They'd tricked me, and now I could only wait.

After a few minutes, I felt something. Something within me changed. The pull was receding and I knew that could only mean one thing. He was close. _Rhydian, I'm here. Please find me_.

Shannon's POV

It was 11 o'clock when Tom walked through the door again. He'd gone home to collect some things, but he'd been gone for over an hour, and it would usually never take that long. He waltzed in with a backpack on and a huge grin on his face. "Where have you been?" He dumps hid backpack on the sofa that I assigned him and then takes his coat off and hung it over the back of one of the chairs at the table.

"My Mum made me stay and have dinner at home because she's off work." I just give a nod, not being particularly interested. I was working on my plan for the essay that we had to do. It was going well, not brilliantly, but well. Tom hadn't even started his, even though it was just one week away! Tom jumped onto his sofa, before looking at me. With my laptop balanced on my legs and a cup of tea in my hands, I was typing at the keyboard as fast as I could manage, while still being able to think about what I was typing. "So what are we going to do all night?" I glanced at him like he was mad. What do we do?

"Well for starters you could start planning the essay," I explained.

"Shannon, that's not till next week!"

"So? If you do it now, you won't have to do later!" Tom rolled his eyes at me, as if I had lost my mind. _Well I'll be the one to say I told you so when you fail_, I thought in my head. Tom kept himself occupied, though; doing god knows what on his phone, while I continued to type out a rough copy of my essay. I was taking the opportunity that I had to stay up for a specified reason as a way to achieve a head start.

When the clock on the mantelpiece struck half past midnight, I decided I should get on with something else. As far as a I knew, I'd covered everything that needed to be covered for the essay, and now it was time to do something else, especially since I had to come up with something that would keep Tom awake, who was no half-asleep in the weirdest position I've ever seen someone lie in. "Tom," I stage whispered into the darkness. I'd forgotten to remind Tom to switch on all the lights, so the only light was from the lamp beside me. When Tom didn't reply, I got up and watched the light switches and flicked them all one at the same time.

It got the response I needed, for Tom groaned out loud and when I walked back over to the TV, he gave me a death glare, but at least he was awake. "I'm sorry, you were asleep, and we are on a very important mission." I opened the first DVD case I found and slotted the DVD into the player. It turned out to be the family movie we'd all watched a few days ago. It was another one of my ideas to try and cheer Maddy up. It worked a little. I mean she certainly laughed, but every time she did, you could still see the sadness in her eyes. If there was one thing Maddy was not, it's being good at hiding emotions.

Tom moaned again and rolled over so he was facing away from me and the TV screen. "Yeah it will be, if he ever shows up!" he exclaimed. I sighed; this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Look, nobody knows where he is, so whether he turns up now or later isn't under our control and frankly it's not under his either. Don't you remember Maddy earlier?" He took a deep breath, of course he did. It wouldn't be something we could easily forget either. True, Maddy had never been quite the same since Rhydian had left, but this was completely out of character. Maddy had always been the determined, stubborn girl who'd put up with pain like it was her best friend. In that moment, from the moment Maddy fell down the stairs to the moment she went unconscious, she was completely different. She was still effectively stubborn, because her human self continued to fight her wolf self, but still, she'd never screamed so hard in her life. She was a completely different person.

Mr and Mrs Smith and Maddy's Gran had explained it to us after she was unconscious on the sofa, a thick duvet covering her body. Sunlight had poured into the room and shone right onto her face, making her glow with tranquillity. For a moment, I was seeing the Maddy that I remembered, but then I was reminded by the reasons as to why she was even there in the first place. "Soul mates?" I questioned. Mr Smith gave a small nod. In simple terms, Maddy and Rhydian were mates; bound together. Any two wolfbloods can become mates as long as something happened between them that had something to do with love. Such as with their case, Maddy and Rhydian obviously cared about each other, and then Rhydian left, which was the big event. Then, when at least one of the wolfbloods turns seventeen, the signs that they were mates began to show, one of these being, the need to be with each other, so they both begin to experience 'the pull' which is like an invisible force which drives the two wolfbloods to be together. There were two major reasons why Maddy was in so much pain. One of the reasons was that the pull was stronger because there was a huge distance between them, because of Rhydian leaving for the wild, compared with most other cases of wolfblood mates. The second reason was that the event that made them become proper mates was so big; Rhydian leaving.

However, after they'd described this, when I looked up at them from staring at Tom, I saw something it their eyes that could only describe as them trying to cover up something. I thought about it for a few minutes while the conversation went elsewhere and soon enough, I managed to figure it out. _There was a third reason_. What that was, however, I did not know. I tried to think about it scientifically, how would I deal with his in a science experiment, but I just couldn't think of what to do.

"How much pain do you think Maddy's in?" Tom suddenly spoke up, bringing me out of my thoughts and back into the present. My brain caught up pretty quickly.

"A lot," I stated. There wasn't any other way I could put it, to be fair.

"Where do you think Rhydian is?" Tom whispered; sleep beginning to win him over. However, I refused to give in, so I sat up straighter just to prove myself a point.

"I don't know." The movie's opening titles had just finished and I was sucked into the lives of a bunch of teenage girls. I glanced to my right to find Tom asleep. "Well I suppose that leaves me!" That was pretty much how the rest of the night went, me watching movies. Every so often I would have to get a cool glass of water or slap myself to stay awake, but after the first movie, I watched movies I'd never seen before. So I was distracted; so I didn't have to think of the pain that Maddy would be in, and it worked.

I couldn't hear a single sound come from outside the entire night, so in a way, the whole night could be seen as pointless. However, I knew it wasn't, because there had been a chance that Rhydian would turn up, and then what would happen? He wouldn't be able to get into the house if everyone was asleep, so he would be unprotected. When Maddy's parents walked into the kitchen, I was violently brought out of my hazy vision and into clear reality, and a pounding headache came to me, I'd got up too fast. Mrs Smith seemed to notice it too. "Are you alright Shannon?" I nodded.

"Yes, just stood up too fast." Then Maddy's Gran walked into the room, a grim expression on her face.

"He still isn't here?" We all shook our heads, including Tom, who had woken up at a point I was unsure of. When none of us spoke verbally in reply, she continued to speak, but this time, directly at Tom and me. "Don't go down there; it won't do her any good." I frowned_. Maddy was still in the den?_

"What? Why?" I asked, my voice coated with anxiety.

"It's safer for Maddy if she says put, and the only way that will happen is if we make it impossible for her to escape." I let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding.

"So all we have to do is wait?" I pointed out.

Then there was a sort of clattering noise outside. Everyone glanced at each other, everyone thinking the exact same thing. "Or not..." Tom added. Then it all happened at once. Everyone scrambled for the door at the same time we could hear barking, which only made us rush out faster. We all ran out and rounded the corner to where the entrance to the den was.

There, clawing away at the door in desperation, whimpering because of its inability to open the doors, was a golden wolf. I immediately recognised it from all that time ago when I first found out about Maddy and Rhydian, and how they were able to become wolves. Its fur was so incredibly dirty and small leaves were tucked in random places. It was clear it had run for a long time and over a rough path. It smelt us and whipped round to face us. He padded towards Tom and I, and it stared right into my eyes. I found desperation, loss and hope in the eyes I could see, but I was unsure as to what they could see in mine. Yet that was when it really sunk in, that this was all real. I reached out my hand as I would do to pet an animal, and the wolf came right up and brushed against my palm, creating a soft tickling sensation. A smile crept onto my face.

Rhydian Morris had returned.

* * *

**Hey people! Told you I would be back! So you will have noticed, this chapter is longer than any of my previous works (3544 words to be exact, without the Author's Note). Honestly I don't really know how it got this long, it just did.**

**I'm not totally happy with the way Shannon's POV turned out. What do you guys think of it?**

**Well thanks again and I'll be back soon! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 - Let Her Go

_Let Her Go - Passenger_

_"The course of true love never did run smooth." - Shakespeare_

* * *

Rhydian's POV

The morning after my birthday brought nothing except more pain. I'd spent the entire day of yesterday trying to hide the pain, and I'd actually done a pretty good job, lying my way through if anyone grew suspicious. I had no idea what it was, after all. Except, now it was no longer just in my heart, where it burned the strongest, it now tingled in my fingers and toes, almost numbing them with pain. The world around me shifted and I couldn't concentrate on anything; I was seeing double and hallucinating at the same time. I could tell that since it started at midnight, I'd staggered back towards the den. It was still full of that natural earth smell that I'd spent the last two and a half years getting used to. I'd loved it, it made me feel more at home with the wild, but now it was like a toxic poison, burning down my throat like wildfire and drying it quick enough I was hungry for water in seconds. I gave a low whimper. I'd been putting off screaming for ages now, but it was getting harder and harder by the minute.

Bryn appeared above me, which confirmed I was lying down. "Rhydian?" he asked, his voice full of concern. I knew I was hallucinating so it was hard to comprehend anything and the den was not lit up exceptionally well, even in broad daylight, but living in the wild for a couple of years had taught me a few things, and I could tell that there was only enough light for it to be four in the morning at latest. Even for Bryn, this was early. "Rhydian, are you ok?" I looked up at him. In the time I'd been here, Bryn had grown up drastically. Now having transformed for the first time last full moon, he was much more grown up than the boy I'd met in the woods near Stoneybridge all that time ago. His features were more defined, however they were not yet that of an adult.

I couldn't answer him. I tried to find the words, but all that came out were gasps and whimpers. I knew I wasn't going to last long if this continued much longer. In fact I would probably be shocked if I managed to go until lunchtime without transforming, I could feel my body right on the verge of doing so. Bryn started to realise how serious this was. He bent down and put his hand on my forehead, something that he'd been taught every since he was just a toddler. Here in the wild, it was one of the most accurate ways of telling if someone was ill. Yet whatever temperature I was, Bryn flung his hand back in surprise. I took this as a bad sign.

For a moment, Bryn just sat there, shocked and scared, before he started to take control of the situation. "Rhydian, Mum's going to be back soon. OK? Just hold on until then!" He then scrambled out of the den, leaving me alone and in pain. Outside, it was still disturbingly dark, so it made the entire experience seem more frightening than it was. What was happening to me? Somehow, however, I think I knew what was wrong. Or at least, who was ultimately the cause of the pain other than myself. Her name swirled round my head like a never-ending roundabout. Maddy.

To be honest, I had no idea how long later exactly it was, but after what seemed like hours, Bryn finally returned. Except this time he was not alone. My Mum also came rushing in. "Rhydian?" she asked, her own voice full of concern, even more so than Bryn's had been. I had to admit, I would never forgive her for leaving me all those years ago, but since I'd come back to the wild, she had shown signs of being a mother. Not always, I mean sometimes she was just so annoying, but she had cared for me. Also, the more I'd stayed here, the more I realised I was like her, which somehow irritated me in a way I could simply not explain.

"Rhydian, what's wrong?" she asked, I could hear other murmurs around us; others from the pack had come to see what was wrong with me, and suddenly I felt all exposed. All I could think about was that one name, that one name that my Mum hated. Yet there was nothing I could do about it. My body yearned to be with her; the transformation process was too close I could feel it bubbling inside. "What's wrong?" Mum asked again, her voice filled with desperation.

"Maddy," I grunted out, trying not to say it loudly. I had no control over that; her name had to be the next thing I said, but I thought that maybe afterwards I would have control over my mouth again. I was wrong. Firstly, Mum had heard Maddy's name as if I'd spoken it will a pure, clear tone. Her eyes widened and she frowned. I could see the confusion, as well as the anger, written all over her face.

"What?" I pushed up onto my elbows, but like when you stood up too fast, my vision tipped slightly, blurring it. However I was determined to stand, so I got up onto my feet, still with my vision completely and utterly fazed I could hardly make out a thing, and it caused, on top of everything else, a mind-blowing headache. For a second I glimpsed at Mum, who was now leaning against the back of the den, her expression not reading confusion, but realisation, but also anger. Whatever she'd realised, and hiding from me, she was not happy about it. "Rhydian, you let her go, didn't you? That's what you told me!"

What did she mean? Had I really let Maddy go? The answer was simple, really. No. I never would be able to, for as long as I lived, because it was only when I let her go, or tried to let her go, was when I realised I loved her, and I still did. Then Jana, the alpha's daughter, appeared right in front of me. She frowned at me, right up close so she was invading my personal space, and then turned back towards my Mum. "The tame?" The tame? Maddy? What about her? Mum gave a hasty nod.

"I should have eliminated her while I had the chance," Mum said, more to herself in reality, but it still hit me hard.

"No!" Then the pain became so bad, I had to fall to my knees; it was only a matter of seconds. "Maddy!" I screamed into the ground, not at anyone but her. It was impossible, surely, that she would be able to hear me, but I still cried out her name. Jana started to panic, but at the same time, she was as calm as she usually could be, despite that being a feisty wild wolfblood.  
"It's too late for that," she explained to Mum, who was looking at Jana like she was going to strangle her. Then she said something directly at me.

"Rhydian, you must let her go! It was your-"

"No Ceri!" Jana barked, cutting off whatever Mum was going to say. I managed to look up a little, the dark veins crawling up my face and my eyes glowing a bright yellow than ever, but my face still stained in pain. Jana walked right up to Mum. "No, you need to be the one to let him go. At least for now. He'll be back, but you know what will happen if you keep him here any longer." She said something else, but I couldn't even hear, because I was already gone.

Something snapped, like an elastic band, inside of me. The elastic being pulled further and further apart; the two sides fighting against each other, when suddenly one side lets go, and the elastic snaps. That was what happened. Past Bryn, past Mum, and past everyone else in that den, I ran out. I'd transformed before I'd even stepped one foot out, and all I could do was run. I heard a faint 'Rhydian!' being called from inside by my Mum, but I was no longer focused on what she was saying. There was only one thing that I knew, and that I was focused on doing. I had to get to Maddy, and I was going to do whatever it took to get there.

I ran for hours. The only reason I knew this was because of the amount of light around me, and this confirmed I ran for hours. It went from dark to light, to dark, to beginning of light. I never stopped, never faulted and never went of course. It was only her; only her that was keeping me going. I hadn't eaten much the day before, on my birthday, and I ate nothing on the journey, so how I had the strength to run all those miles, I did not know. Yet somehow, at the same time, I did know. It was obvious, wasn't it? Maddy.

I never ran out of breath either; never had to stop. Or rather, I needed to breathe harder, I would have liked to stop, but my body refused to. All it was allowing me to do was run; run towards her, my mate. It was then, at around half way through, so when the sun had almost completely set, that I started to piece the parts together, and then I knew, I just knew, this wasn't just by chance or a one off. No, wolves mate for life, and Maddy was mine.

I didn't even know where I was running through. Where I'd began, that was a question, though somewhere relatively near or in Wales I assume, and where I was running through, although it was always completely uninhabited land, so my options were pretty small, I did not know. I was just running, and that and her name was all I knew.

I ran through the trees, not caring about what I was going through. Whether it was the long wet grass that soaked my paws; or the horrific mud that clung to my coat, making it heavier and harder to run in; or a twig brushing against my face, disorientating my sight or sometimes cutting into the skin beneath the fur, I pressed on.  
With every step closer, the pain retreated, but in the early hours of the morning, twenty-four hours after I'd set off, the pain suddenly became drastically weaker. It was still there, correct, but it was much more bearable now. I remembered that it had been a full moon that night, so Maddy had to be in the den, what I wasn't thinking about was how exactly I was going to get in.

The Sun was rising, painting the sky in a soft golden light and highlighting the tranquility of the blue. Birds were singing their chorus all around me, but I couldn't spot them in the shadows of the trees. When I suddenly burst out from the trees, her house had finally come into view. For a moment, all I could do was look down upon it, frozen, taking in the scents and sights of the house that I'd left behind. It looked the same, but at the same time, there was something very different about it, but I couldn't put my finger on what.

I ran on, but this time with double speed. Now that I was close, and I could sense her presence near me, I wanted to just be with her. I needed to be with her. There was just one problem. When I came to the yard area above the den, so close to her I could feel myself throbbing, the doors were locked. There was simply no way in. Even so, I had a go at trying to open it, and clawed away at the lock.

After a few moments, it was clear that it was not going to open like this. I retreated, hoping my second option would succeed better than my first, and jumped onto the doors. Still nothing, and I barked out in frustration, before toppling over to one side and knocking over a plant pot, which then shattered into a million pieces. Maddy. Then I heard something from inside. She was alone, there was no other smell, but it was apparent that she couldn't open it either. I could feel and hear her tugging at the doors, in human form. I barked, just to make sure she was aware of my presence.

Then, just a tiny whisper, and even quieter because of the obstacle between us, I heard her say my name. "Rhydian." A feeling of relief and something else which I couldn't even begin to understand rushed through me. Her voice was the same, and it was the first time I'd heard her speak properly, the times of Eolas didn't really count because it never had that same clearness to it, like hearing someone through a window, and this was what really told me the thing my brain had been trying to tell me for a while now. She's here; she's safe.

I kept clawing away at the door, not even at the lock now, out of pure desperation. I needed to be with her. I whimpered and barked over and over again, almost completely full of lost hope. Suddenly, I smelt something else, or rather, four people I knew well. I whipped round and saw them, the four of them, just standing there staring right at me. It really wasn't the time, but I could see that neither Shannon and Tom had changed too much, and the familiarity struck something within my heart. I padded over to them and nuzzled in Shannon's open hand, just to make sure that they knew who I was. I knew that they already knew, but I needed to make sure. Then the second word I heard of the day was spoken by Shannon Kelly, again my name. "Rhydian..."

With than conformation, I rushed back to the doors of the den. They could help me surely? Yet they didn't. Instead something else that I completely didn't expect happened. I noticed a fifth person, someone I'd never seen before, come towards me, palm out in front of her. I didn't recognise her in the slightest, but there was something about this woman that told me there was some sort of connection that I did understand. Then she spoke, a voice full of calm and purity, and it all clicked into place. "Rhydian? You need to breathe," Maddy's grandmother explained.

There was something about her, something else that could be added to my don't-understand list, that made you just want to follow her orders. You couldn't even attempt to disobey, you had no control over it. So I did what she told me to, breathe. Or rather, I panted, trying to collect the air in my lungs that I should have done a long time ago. Then, when she was clearly happy I was following her orders, she told me to do something else. "Rhydian transform back. You need to be human."

I did as she asked. There was a pause, and then it was like the world was suddenly smaller, because when I had been smaller than her, I was now taller than Maddy's grandmother. I heard a couple of shallow gasps behind her. Given the state of my wolf-self, after running for twenty-four hours through endless woods, I knew I looked horrific and the fact that I was now human made me stumble slightly, because as a wolf I had had the energy to keep standing, because of the pull, but now as a human, I simply did not anymore. However, all Maddy's grandmother did was smile up at me, looking right at my face. I didn't know why and it was almost daunting having her constantly looking at you, but at the same time, it was welcoming, like she understood.

Then she shifted a bit, leaving me an area to get past her, and said "I think someone needs you." I didn't need to be told twice. As soon as she said it, I was off. Past her and through the gap between Shannon and Mrs Smith, and into the house. I ran round the furniture, somehow not knocking anything over, and down the stairs. I could feel her now, her scent overwhelming me. All that stood between her and me now was this door. It took a matter of seconds for me to unlock it, how I remembered how to I simply do not know, or maybe it was just instinct. I pushed the door with all my remaining strength, do when it practically flung open, I stumbled into the den.

Then I saw her, and I immediately regained my balance. In that moment, it was just us, trapped in our own little world. Her eyes were trained on my face, and vise versa. I studied her for a second. Her expression, particularly her eyes, beamed with shock and joy all tied into one huge knot. Her lips were parted with her surprise, and I'm sure her exact expression was reflected back onto my own face. I was the first to find words, or rather a word; her name.

"Maddy..."

* * *

**duh, duh, DUUUUUH! HAHA, I'm so evil! But yes, finally, after six chapters, Maddy and Rhydian have been reunited, but the question it, how will the rest of the reunion go? WELL I GUESS YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT! *smirks evilly***

**So the song choice: Well to be honest, if I gave you the name and then these two facts: 1) It's from Rhydian's POV 2) It's basically everything that happened in the last chapter from his POV, it kind of speaks for itself. Rhydian only realised her loved Maddy AFTER he let her go...sort of. *tsk tsk***

**Well I guess I'll just see you next time! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7 - With Love

_With Love - Christina Grimmie_

_"True love is eternal, infinite and always like itself. It is equal and pure, without violent demonstrations; it is seen with white hairs and is always young in the heart." - Honore de Balzac_

* * *

Maddy's POV

_"I will not love you forever, but I shall love you for eternity," Miss Fitzgerald reads out from the book that the class is supposed to be reading. I say supposed with a heavy heart, because I myself am not. However, this sentence catches me out of of my lost daydream, and it seems to have captured Miss Fitzgerald's attention too, because she pasues and looks over the top of her copy of the book. I raise my hand, for a question burns inside of me that I feel the need to be answered. Nobody pays any attention to me. I am at the back of the classroom, so to their defence, they can't see me, but I never ask anything anymore._

_However, Miss Fitzgerald looks right at me. Her expression is hidden by the book and the glasses she wears, but she does pause a moment before stumbling to find the right words. "Yes, Maddy?" At my name, the whole class turns around to look at me. Shock, as much as anything, is written on their expressions, including Shannon and Tom, who are sitting in the desk in front of me._

_"What does that mean? Surely eternity and forever mean the same thing?" I say in the loudest voice I can imagine, which to anybody else would be the quietest voice you could use before nobody would be able to hear you. I watch Miss Fitzgerald carefully, ignoring everybody else, and see that she seems to be pleased with what I have said. I know already, I've thought about what her next question was going to be. She lowers her book and holds her arms out towards the class._

_"Exactly, what did he mean? What is the difference between eternity and forever?" She turns away from me, so I let my eyes train to something else, who is in fact the next person she turns to. "Jimi, what do you think?" For once, even though I can't quite get a clear view of him, Jimi looks baffled._

_"I don't know, Miss." Miss Fitzgerald looks disappointed, but she turns to someone else, Katrina, before she can say something to reply._

_"Because they both love shopping?" Katrina asks, as always, completely clueless to anything that's going on. I can tell my brain is telling me to smirk, but I don't, because my heart rules my body now. Miss Fitzgerald looks completely desperate now, so when Shannon warily raises her hand, Miss Fitzgerald pounces on her._

_"Yes, Shannon?" she asks, her voice full of relief and hope. If anyone can get something right, it's Shannon, but then if Shannon gets it wrong, then nobody is._

_"The difference is in the time," Shannon explains, and for once I actually listen to the full extent of the answer, because my heart is telling me to, "Forever is a place of time with no end, but Eternity is a place with no time at all. If you love someone for forever, it means that you will love them for the rest of your life and beyond, but is you love someone eternally, is means you've always loved them and always will."_

This is the memory that swirled around in my head as Rhydian stumbled in the room. The first thing I feel is my heart fluttering at an inhuman speed, I swear even missing a couple of beats. Then it's just shock that fills me. In the two and a half years that he'd been gone, I'd thought of a million and one ways that we would see each other, but most were by accident. I never once thought that our reunion would no be chance, but rather be fate. If you were destined to be with someone for the rest of your life, what would you do?

I cried. It took just one faint whisper of my name from his lips for everything to come crashing down on me. He'd changed, certainly. Physically he looked more powerful, and his hair, although definitely had to have been cut at some point was longer. His eyes shone a brilliant blue, but they were even more vibrant that I remembered. Yet I couldn't stare into them fore long, because after only a few moments, my vision was blurred by tears, and I had to look down. I tried to wipe them away angrily, but they just kept coming.

Then, all at once, I was in his arms. He held me close; his arms wrapped securely around me and tight enough that my cheek was pressed against him. Tears kept rolling down face, soaking his shirt. I started to wail, faintly and not overreacted, but definitely loud enough I was gasping for breath. That was when Rhydian spoke again, comforting words filling the air. "Ssh, it's ok. I'm here. I'm here."

My own arms wrapped securely round him. I was never going to let go. I could have lived forever in this moment, the moment I got him back. I also knew that I was never ever give him away again. He was mine, and anything else was false. I could hear footsteps, first fast as they came pounding down the stairs, but then slowing as whoever they belonged to entered the den. Rhydian and I were in our fixed embrace in the middle of the den, so we would be the first thing that people would see. The air sort of tensed a bit more when the five other people entered the room.

Eventually, I managed to get hold of my breath again, but with Rhydian's head resting against my own and his arms wrapped around me, I was trapped. I didn't care. I wanted to be like this. Nobody spoke another word. Rhydian and I refused to let anyone else into our world, no matter how close they were. I was never letting go, but Rhydian had to, in the end. We couldn't keep holding on to each other forever, because that would mean we wouldn't be able to do anything else - even more memorable moments - again.

I was determined to make sure one of those moments was here. As soon as he pulled away, but our hands still linked, we looked at each other again. While it was clear he hadn't been crying, is was also obvious that he was near to it. His eyes were watery, making his eyes shine even more. His moth broke into a smile; one of those happy Rhydian grins that I'd been missing for months upon months, but this time even more truth-ridden than before. It was all I needed, his attention, for me to go ahead.

I'd grown in the months he'd been gone, despite the minimal amount of food I'd been consuming, but I still needed to stand on my toes and and pull his face with my right hand to be able to do it, but I managed to do it in the first go, probably because it was exactly what he was intending on doing so he'd been ready. I kissed him, and he quickly kissed me back. For a moment, it was just me, but then he forced himself to kiss me back.

It was now that I could feel tears rolling down his cheeks, and soon I was going all over again. It was the same as before, but even more so; our own little world. I loved him, and he loved me back, and that was all that mattered. He'd always be there for me, during my darkest hours and my happiest, he would be there, and I would be there for him. In that moment I knew, that wherever we would go, whatever he would do, I would be there. We would be together for eternity.

_After she explains and Miss Fitzgerald continues on with the book, Shannon turns to me. All she does is stare with this expression of curiosity on her face. I try to ignore it, I don't like people looking at me, even Shannon, but I know I can't simply hide away from it. I turn to her, a peaceful as I could be expression on my own face, and raise my eyebrows at her._

_She straightens a little, taking a deep breath. Then she mouths something at me. 'After class' and I nod back. Then we both turn away and carry on with whatever we were doing before; Shannon concentrating on the hopeless book we're reading and me lost in my hopeless daydream, the daydream that will seemingly last forever._

_After class I wander away slowly and Shannon comes up behind me, speed walking to my side. Tom's gone off to play football or something; he was talking about it this morning, I remember. I glance at Shannon, who's looking at me. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I say in the most stable voice I can manage. She takes another deep breath as we round another corner, heading towards the toilets, before answering._

"_You won't be sad for forever, you know." It almost sounds fake, and certainly prepared, but there is emotion in it; hope. I mumble a quiet 'hmm' in reply. I'm not in the mood for this. That's all anyone really tries to talk about with me anymore, how I won't be sad forever. Then Shannon adds something I'm not expecting. "And certainly not for eternity."_

_I frown and lean against the sink counter. I may be sad forever, that may be true, but I certainly haven't always been sad; happy for no time at all. Nobody ever speaks the complete truth to me anymore, just hopes and aspirations, so why would she say that? "Nothing lasts for eternity, Shan." I eye her as she bites down on her lower lip, possibly suppressing a smile, or unsure of what to say next. We're alone; there's nobody else here, so I don't understand what could possibly be holding her back._

_"No, nothing does," she says, "Except your love for Rhydian."_

* * *

**Tada! I know it's not much, but still. I've always thought my fluffy chapters of a story would always be pretty bad, to be honest, but I'm actually really pleased with how this turned out! I wrote it with the song, With Love, on repeat, and I simply thought how wonderfully perfect it was for Rhydian and Maddy. I'm not even kidding, I swear on my life this was written for wolfblood. Like how can it not? For example the first few lines are: You called me out and taught me tough, You fought my flaws, my teeth, my claws! Like it even lists attributes of a wolf!**

**Haha, well I hope you like it, even though there isn't tons, I was kind of in a rush because I'm so busy, but even so, I still had to post something! And MelissaLoveRH, thanks and I hope your ok with this, because this one I felt was really emotional just to write!**

**But as always, and forevermore, I hope enjoyed it! Please review, and I (and seriously hope you do too) look forward for the next one! Thank you! xoxo**


End file.
